1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cutters, and more particularly, to a multi-function cutter that allows multi-stage adjustment of blade length, replacement of blades and storage of blades.
2. Description of Related Art
In industrial practice and people daily life, utility knifes are popular and essential. A conventional utility knife typically has its body mounted with a sliding adjuster where a blade is fixed, so that when the sliding adjuster is operated, the blade juts out of or retracts into the body. In addition, on the body, there is a row of sawteeth arranged along the sliding direction of the sliding adjuster for a retaining portion of the sliding adjuster to detachably couple. Thereby, the length of the blade exposed outside the body can be adjusted for meeting cutting needs, and then the blade can be positioned with the retaining portion wedged between two positionally-corresponding adjacent sawteeth.
For cutting wood or something rigid, the exposed length of the blade is preferably short in order to facilitate exerting force and to prevent the blade from breaking. However, since the adjuster itself is raised from the body and tends to be activated when held in a user's palm, the adjuster may be unintentionally slid to stretch out or retract the blade due to excessively exerted cutting force. This results in either interruption of cutting or broken blade, and the latter can even cause physical danger to the user.
On the other hand, the point of the blade can be blunted after a long term of use. Therefore, the body is tailed with a detachable blade-breaking device, which, when detached from the body, can be used to break a blunted section of the blade that is of an integrated multi-section structure, so as to re-sharpen the blade for further use. However, the operation of breaking the blade with the blade-breaking device is somehow inconvenient and dangerous. Moreover, since the blade is attached to the adjuster, it can not be replaced until many components are detached from the body. Besides, the body lacks for a storage space so spare blades have to be separately stored. These cause replacement of the blade inconvenient and time-consuming.